Digital devices are used in power applications to control power supplies, drive fluorescent lamps and control light brightness thereof, brushless direct current motor speed and direction, etc. However before commencement of controlling the power application with the digital device, the digital device must be powered up and initialized into a stable operating state. Present technology control devices generally have been powered up with a boot-strap power supply, also known as a bias supply. The boot-strap power supply traditionally has been implemented with discrete components or function specific analog circuits external to the digital device. For example, in order to digitally control a power supply application a power source must provide stable power to the digital device before actual control and operation of the power supply takes place. This requires many additional external components to build a boot-strap or bias power supply just for powering up and initializing the digital device before it can assume control of the power application.